Malvich
}} Malvich is a necromancer that appears in the Life and Death scenario of the Half-Dead campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. He is a powerful vampire, a former supporter of Nekross, and the wielder of the Deadwood Staff. Biography Malvich was one of Gauldoth's allies. He'd aided the necromancer as he searched for his master Kalibarr, and then lent his support during the demon rebellion in Nekross. Gauldoth considered him a reliable ally. When Gauldoth had activated the Points of Power for his master, Kalibarr asked him to kill Malvich and take the Deadwood Staff from his corpse. Gauldoth hesitated, arguing that a war with Malvich would only weaken Nekross, but Kalibarr grabbed Gauldoth's throat and told him that "Malvich means nothing to me, Gauldoth, because Nekross means nothing to me! Bring me the Deadwood Staff or I will find someone else to serve me!" Knowing that Malvich would use his powers to interrogate any envoy that he sent, Gauldoth decided to find a new messenger. He rode into a nearby village, hoping to find a corpse he could animate. Since all dead were shipped directly to Nekorrum or other storage crypts, they had nothing to offer him, so he promised one bag of gold to the village and one to the family of the victim if anyone volunteered to be killed and raised from the dead. A man named Hadrin came forward, as illness had damaged his lungs, preventing him from taking care his family. Gauldoth slit his throat and took him away to be raised as a zombie. He then sent the zombie to deliver a letter to Malvich, begging him to give him the Deadwood Staff and avoid a war. Malvich cut off Hadrin's left arm to send a threatening message to Gauldoth - the left side of Gauldoth's body was living. He then told the zombie that the staff had been in his possession for almost 700 years, and would remain that way for another 700. "The only way that you, Gauldoth Half-Dead, or your master are going to see it is when I use it on you!" When he returned, Hadrin also told Gauldoth that, while waiting to meet Malvich, he'd talked to the other undead and learned that the Deadwood Staff had the power to kill both the living and the undead. Gauldoth defeated Malvich in combat, and took the staff from his corpse. As he studied it, he realized that it was missing the headpiece which would make it even more powerful. He guessed that Malvich had been searching for that headpiece for 700 years, hoping it would give him the power to rule the world, so it was no wonder that he was reluctant to give it up. Gameplay Malvich is a 24th-level Necromancer. His skills are random. He carries the Deadwood Staff, the Magic Amplifier, and the Shackles of War. Trivia Malvich's icon is random, but he's not limited to just male heroes, so Malvich will often be represented by female necromancer in-game. Appearances Malvich appears only in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Category:Heroes IV characters